From The mind of Ariana Dumbledore
by Laura Granger
Summary: This is my interpretation of Ariana Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:I finally got this story up I wrote this a few years ago and then lost the notebook it was written in. I am so happy I found it so I can share it with everyone. Let me know what you think!

.

* * *

.

.

 **Nobody understands me**

 **I want to go outside**

 **Feel the sunshine on me**

 **Play in the grass**

 **They say it's for my own good**

 **I vaguely remember a time when I was allowed out**

 **Before Daddy went away**

 **Before those boys …..**

 **NO**

 **I don't want to remember**

 **NO**

 **NO**

 **Ill just stay inside and play with the**

 **Pretty peg top that spins**

 **I like to spin as well**

 **It calms me down when things get too much**


	2. Chapter 2

.for formatting purposes I have to put text here

.

* * *

 **My Brothers Used to Play with me**

 **We would play with their marbles.**

 **I liked how they are so shiny**

 **I couldn't understand the game they played with each other.**

 **But we would roll them back and forth between us**

 **That is until Abey's goat ate them**

* * *

 **Abey and I are close**

 **He once asked me why I spinned**

 **I told him it feels good.**

 **It calms me**

 **"Try it" I said**

 **He spun around and he said "you are right it is calming"**

 **"lets spin together"**

* * *

 **Albus didn't like this**

 **And when mummy saw she had a strange look on her face**

 **I overheard Albus tell Abey not to "encourage pointless behavior"**

 **Abey told him it wasn't pointless and that it calmed me.**

 **Albus seemed to understand and then he said at least it will keep her accidental magic in check.**

* * *

 **Magic**

 **My brothers, they go to school**

 **to learn magic**

 **I have magic too**

 **But I don't like the way it makes me feel**

 **It overloads me**

 **To a point spinning can't even calm me down**


	3. Chapter 3

.text for formatting purposes

.

* * *

 **Sometimes It seems to Abey that albus doesn't like me.**

 **He says he should be nicer**

 **But Albus does like me**

 **In the summer he reads to me**

 **And he is teaching me how to read**

 **I want to read but its hard to make sense of the letters**

 **I know them in my head**

 **Just on parchment they are all jumbled**

* * *

 **I like to knit with Mummy**

 **She taught me how years ago**

 **It's hard for me to do now**

 **I had to relearn how**

 **But I'm getting better at it**

 **I want to learn how to make socks for my brothers**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know something is different about me.**

 **Its getting harder to control the magic**

 **I know Im the age to be at Hogwarts.**

 **But mummy keeps me a secret**

 **I figured that out**

 **That's why I cant go out**

 **I don't want to go to Hogwarts**

 **But I would like to go outside**

 **Past our yard sometimes**

 **Maybe get some books**

 **I can read now.**

* * *

 **Sometimes I have memories from when I was little**

 **I was different than now**

 **But I don't think that much**

 **I mean sounds weren't _always_ so loud for me**

 **But sometimes they were**

 **And I could deal with it better.**

 **And I always liked to spin**

 **I may not have done it as much**

 **I didn't have a need too.**


	5. Chapter 5

Its too much

Magic

I don't like how it makes me feel

Its overloading me

I spin I spin I rock back and forth

The feeling is too much

I cannot calm down

I cant think

Words cannot even form right in my head

Things are breaking and crashing

I cry as I cover my ears

Its too loud

My feelings are too loud

Mummy usually tries to rock me

Or give me special tea to calm me down

But where is she?

I don't see the teacup on the floor or mummy's hand holding it


	6. Chapter 6

last chapter

* * *

.

 **Albus and his friend Gellert are here.**

 **They are talking loudly**

 **Abey is arguing with them**

 **Oh no Abey is in pain**

 **I run over to him**

 **Nooooooo**

 **I hear Albus shout**

 **I don't like shouting**

 **Im on overload**

 **I start to rock and spin**

 **Things get quiet**

 **I look up**

 **Just as a bright light hits me.**


End file.
